Singin' and Sleepovers
by Thefourfriends03
Summary: So,this is the remake of 'Movies'.Enjoy! "So why are we here?"asked Anna."You guys are gonna sing,then we have a sleepover!" Pairings inside.DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters,just the OCs and the plot
1. Arrival

**Hey,Jaynabelle here. Sorry about the last fic,I have a HUMONGUOS(mind my spelling,it's a bit rusty)Writer's block! Sooooooooo LARGE that I can't continue it for a few weeks!:-(. So I decided that singin' would be ,*enter sarcsm* don't kill me or I'll kill myself.  
><strong>**Bethany: Was that sarcsm?**

**Me:*Sarcasticly(again,mind my spelling)*No**

**Bethany: Was that sarcsm?**

**Me:*Sarcasticly(read above)*Yes**

**Bethany: Was that sarcsm?**

**Me: Aaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh*messing hair***

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them,if I did,I would make a movie about ROTG and Frozen**

* * *

><p>[Berk,12:00 PM,Gobber's Forge]<br>"Hey,Hiccup!"  
>Hiccup turned,saw Astrid,and was about to say something when a orange vortex swallowed them,the villagers and dragons.<p>

* * *

><p>Same thing happened to ROTG,Frozen,Mr Peabody&amp;Sherman,Dork Diaries and AT* characters(AT* genderbender characters too). Except that the vortexes' color is different.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey,It worked!"<br>"Of course it did,what would you expect?"  
>"I dunno,a big pile of ash?"<br>"**WHAT IN THOR'S NAME IS GOING ON!**"Stoick bellowed.  
>"OK,ok,keep your cool."<br>Then a girl with raven hair and a side ponytail stepped out of the shadows with a night fury.  
>"Oh,hi, I'm Jaynabelle,but you can call me Jay."<p>

**So,I won't continue this new story until the holidays,so thats a lllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooogggggggggggggggg time.**

**Me,Bethany,Elle Joy&Eliana:Good bye!**

**Me:P.S:AT stands for Adventure Time**


	2. AN:Pairings

**Hello,here are the pairings:**

**Hicstrid**

**Jelsa**

**Toothfly**

**Sweet Tooth**

**Krisanna**

**Eugpunzel**

**Brannikki**

**FinnxFionna**

**MarcelinexMarshal**

**ShermanxPenny**

**PBxPG**

**IDK(I don't know)**

**So review for what pairings for:**

**Fishlegs**

****Camicazi****

****Merida****

****Snotlout****

****Ruff****

****Tuff****

****Heather****

****Cloe****

****Zoey****

****other dragons(humanized)****

****So,tell me which pair,review your answer,and I'll see you on the holidays!  
>Toodles,<br>Thefourfriends****


	3. The list(part 1)

**Hi,sorry for not writing for a loooong time*dodges tomatoes*. I have to do homework work and its a bit fun,a bit boring and...*vase fell crash*  
>Me: *at the top of my voice*JIM!<br>Jim:*voice far away*Sorry!  
>Bethany:Let's get on with it.*see's me almost blowing up and adds quickly*NOW.<br>**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney,Dreamworks,Dork Diaries, &Sherman,and AT(genderbent and all)**

* * *

><p>Jay looked at them and then stared at a girl who just went in,(the girl looked 9 years old and had black hair with bangs and a a ponytail,she wore a t-shirt and blue jeans,she also had brown eyes)and the girl stared back. A few minutes later,the two girls burst out laughing,"Oh my gosh,that's a new record" they said in usion,then..."Jinx!"<br>"Double jinx!"  
>"Triple jinx!"<br>"Quartriple jinx!"  
>"INFINITY JINX!"<br>"Hahahahahaha!" They laughed. A few mins later Jay caught her breath and intruduced her to the rest of the people,"This is Bethany,my best friend." she said,"Hi!" said Bethany."Now lets go to the place where we watch,sing,and dance!" Jay said,then she waved her wand(which appeared out of nowhere)and everyone was transported to the theater.

* * *

><p>{At the theater in a castle}<p>

The theater was like any old theater,except for a large screen and coloured seats."OK,Hiccup,Astrid,Toothless and Stormfly,you guys take the greenish-blue seats," "Um,how will Toothless and Stormfly sit on the seats if their dra... Woah what happened to the dragons?"Hiccup asked,then the dragons and animals(those who are not humans)turned to humans. Before they got a chance to speak,Jay continued,"Jack,Elsa,you guys take the bright blue with the snowflake sign seats,Anna and Kristoff,you take the seats next to Elsa and the Guardians will sit next to Jack,Pitch,you and Hans take the black seats with vines,Finn and Fionna,you take the blue seats,Jake and Raini,you take the seats next to Finn and Cake and Mono next to Fionna,and blah blah blah..."**(AN:to lazy to write ;P)** Jay sorted,and everyone went to their seats. Hans and Pitch were trapped by vines as the moment they sit down,Pitch tried to use his sand but Jay stopped him,"I woudn't do that if I were you," she said,"The vines are magic proof,so they cannot be stopped" Then she and Beth(her nickname) and a woman with a slim body and black hair sat on beanbags,before Jay took a list Hiccup asked "How did the dragons and the non-humans turn to humans?" "By magic dearie." She said with a Rumplestilskin tone. "So why are we here?" Asked Anna."You guys are gonna sing,then we'll have a sleepover!" Jay exclaimed,and Anna sqealed "YAY!" "Okay,here's a list with the names of some people who will sing. There are duets and teams,ok the names are..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe,a cliffhanger! Wish you all review though :(,see ya!<br>**

**Hiccup:*look of horror* I'm gonna sing right?**

**Me:*smirks* Yup**

**Hiccup&Toothless:Noooo!**

**Stormfly:*kisses Toothless's cheek* That'll shut you up  
><strong>

**Toothless:*blushes*W-what?**

**Jay:*looks at Toothless* Stop blushing lover boy,well,BYE!**


	4. The list(part 2)

**Hi,Eliana,here! You're wondering where's Jay is right? Well...*Roar!***

**Jay:*Far away*Come back here! **

**Jack:*Far away*No way!**

**Me: So we don't own anything,just the story and the OCs.**

* * *

><p>"The people who will sing will be... Hiccup,Jack,Rapunzel("YES!"),Elsa,Astrid,Flynn,Anna,Kristoff,Brandon,Nikki(Nikki blushed),Sherman,Penny,Toothless and the other dragons." Jay said,"Woah,woah,woah,what about me?!" Snotlout exclaimed,"I'm a good singer too!" Jay gagged,"YOU!? You have a voice that a cat makes when it is stepped by a sickly horse!" "That's right!" A girl about 10 came in,she had brownish-blond hair,and she had a american slang and woar a purple hoodie and jeans,she had headphones on. "Aem," Jay coughed,"We'll the groupsduet are:Hiccup and Astrid(said people blush),Jack and Elsa(said people keep on staring into each other eyes),Toothless and Stormfly(said boy hugged said girl,who was red as a fire hydrant),Rapunzel and Flynn,Anna and Kristoff,Brandon and Nikki(said people blushed),Sherman and Penny,Elsa,Astrid and Penny,everyone who is singing(said people groaned,Jay glared at them),Merida and Anna,Hiccup and Toothless,the girls,and the boys. And we'll start with... Jack,Elsa,stop staring at each other." Jay giggled,while Jack and Elsa broke apart and blushed,Jack rubbed his neck and Elsa was looking at the ground. Jay shooked her head and smiled,muttering something about 'love in first sight'.**(AN: I'm drawing Jack rubbing his neck,Elsa looking down,both blushing and me laughing)**"Well,now the first person to sing is Hiccup!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff hanger! Sorry it's short,I promise I will make it longer.<strong>

**Hiccup:M-me,s-singing? N-no!**

**Jay:*Far away,but she still can hear*I heard you sing,you sing beautifully!**

**Me:*nods*Yup,*turns to crowd* See ya!**


	5. Hiccup

**Hi,Jay here! Sorry about last chap,I thought that Merida's not the singing type,but she's the rap type,it's only what I think though so no offence okay?**

**Beth:*worried*Um,Jay**

**Me:Yes?**

**Beth:*points to Luna,who was angry,and Sherman,who was scared*He stepped on her tail.**

**Sherman:*scared*I-I didn't do it on purpose!**

**Me:*to Sherman*Of course you didn't,you lost your glasses!*to Luna*Luna stop that!**

**Luna:*pouts*Awww!**

**Disclaimer:If I own them,there would be tons of crossover movies**

* * *

><p>"Okay Hiccup,you are gonna sing Stay With Me." Jay told Hiccup,and Beth whispered something to Jay,"WHAT! No! Not that!" Jay exclaimed,a look of horror on her face."Why?" Beth pouted,"That's not good." Jay said. Then Hiccup started singing:<p>

**_[Verse 1:]_  
>Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand<br>But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
>These nights never seem to go to plan<br>I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?**

* * *

><p>Jay was right! Hiccup voice WAS good,SO good that even Luna even singing(Luna's voice was good,for a dragon),with surprised Beth,sinceshe never heard Luna sing before,Jay smirked,and said "She sings if she likes the tune." Jay explained.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Chorus:]<em>  
>Oh, won't you stay with me?<br>'Cause you're all I need  
>This ain't love, it's clear to see<br>But darling, stay with me**

**_[Verse 2:]_  
>Why am I so emotional?<br>No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
>And deep down I know this never works<br>But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt**

**_[Chorus 3x]_  
>Oh, won't you stay with me?<br>'Cause you're all I need  
>This ain't love, it's clear to see<br>But darling, stay with me**

* * *

><p>Everybody claped,and Hiccup when off the stage,face red like beetroot,Jay purposely coughed and said,"Let's sleep now." "But where do we sleep?" asked Sherman,Beth smirked and pressed a button. Suddenly,the chair turned into comfty beds. "There,happy?" She said to them smirking,"Just sleep already!" Jay exclaimed,as she was getting ready to sleep. Everyone said their good nights and slept.<p> 


	6. Jack and Elsa

**Hi,Elle Joy here,Eliana's sick and Jay and Beth are fixing here's another chappie**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own them. Only Disney,Dreamwork,and the writer whom I forgot the name own them(no offence to the writer if she's reading this)**

* * *

><p>When they woke up the next morning,they say Jay wasn't there,and Beth is still sleeping peacefully. Then Jay walked in,sniggered,and pressed the button that'll change the beds into chairs,and Beth woke up screaming,then glared at Jay,who was laughing hard,"You ruined my dream!" She shouted,and Jay laughed,"Hm,and who would that be?" Jay teased,and Beth blushed scarlet,"Yeah whatever." She mumbled,as the others wondered who is she talking about,Jay noticed this and said that she'll tell them later."But right now,Jack and Elsa,you'll be singing Anything You Can Do okay?" She said to said people(*cough*Jack&amp;Elsa*cough cough*)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>JACK FROST &amp; QUEEN ELSA:<strong>

**Anything you can do,**  
><strong>I can do better.<strong>  
><strong>I can do anything<strong>  
><strong>Better than you.<strong>

**No, you can't.**  
><strong>Yes, I can. No, you can't.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. No, you can't.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can,<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can!<strong>

**Anything you can be**  
><strong>I can be greater.<strong>  
><strong>Sooner or later,<strong>  
><strong>I'm greater than you.<strong>

**No, you're not. Yes, I am.**  
><strong>No, you're not. Yes, I am.<strong>  
><strong>No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I am!<strong>

**I can shoot a partridge**  
><strong>With a single cartridge.<strong>  
><strong>I can get a sparrow<strong>  
><strong>With a bow and arrow.<strong>  
><strong>I can live on bread and cheese.<strong>  
><strong>And only on that?<strong>  
><strong>Yes.<strong>  
><strong>So can a rat!<strong>  
><strong>Any note you can sing<strong>  
><strong>I can sing higher<strong>  
><strong>I can sing anything<strong>  
><strong>Higher than you.<strong>  
><strong>No, you can't. (High)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I CAN! (Highest)<strong>

**How do you sing that high ?**  
><strong>I'm a girl!<strong>

* * *

><p>"True,true,a guy changes his voice when he grows up,but a girl doesn't change her voice." Jay stated.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Anything you can say<strong>

**I can say softer.**  
><strong>I can say anything<strong>  
><strong>Softer than you.<strong>  
><strong>No, you can't. (Softly)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Softer)<strong>  
><strong>YES, I CAN! (Full volume)<strong>  
><strong>I can drink my liquor<strong>  
><strong>Faster than a flicker.<strong>  
><strong>I can drink it quicker<strong>  
><strong>And get even sicker!<strong>  
><strong>I can open any safe.<strong>  
><strong>Without bein' caught?<strong>  
><strong>Sure.<strong>  
><strong>That's what I thought-<strong>  
><strong>you crook!<strong>  
><strong>Any note you can hold<strong>  
><strong>I can hold longer.<strong>  
><strong>I can hold any note<strong>  
><strong>Longer than you.<strong>

**No, you can't.**  
><strong>Yes, I can No, you can't.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can No, you can't.<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T-<strong>  
><strong>CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, you ca-a-a-an!<strong>

**Where do you keep all that air?  
>*beat*Oh<strong>

**Anything you can say**  
><strong>I can say faster.<strong>  
><strong>I can say anything<strong>  
><strong>Faster than you.<strong>  
><strong>No, you can't. (Fast)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)<strong>  
><strong>YesIcan! (Fastest)<strong>  
><strong>I can jump a hurdle.<strong>  
><strong>I can wear a girdle.<strong>  
><strong>I can knit a sweater.<strong>  
><strong>I can fill it better!<strong>  
><strong>I can do most anything!<strong>  
><strong>Can you bake a pie? No.<strong>  
><strong>Neither can I.<strong>  
><strong>Anything you can sing<strong>  
><strong>I can sing sweeter.<strong>  
><strong>I can sing anything<strong>  
><strong>Sweeter than you.<strong>  
><strong>No, you can't. (Sweetly)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)<strong>  
><strong>Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)<strong>

**Yes, I can! No, you can't**

* * *

><p>"That was great!" Anna exclaimed,while Elsa blushed,"I have another video when you guys sang,but it's MMD,I think." Jay suddenly said,"And let's eat...DINNER!" Beth suddenly exclaimed,as the smell of spaghetti fill the room,and at the same time,a girl with the same color hair like Jay,but her's is wavy raven hair and looks 9 years old,ran to Jay and bowled her over,"I miss you Jay!" She had a british accent,"And hi Beth!" She also hugged Beth,stopped,and sniffed the air(like Anna and Elsa) with Jay,turned to each other and licked their lips,"Spaghetti!" and after Jay introduced them to the girl(who is Beverly) they all went to eat dinner<br>_-TIME SKIP-_  
>"Man whatever that was,it was delicious!" Hiccup exclaimed,"Oh,the guy who Beth was dreaming about is M-" Beverly said and got muffled by Beth,and Jay told them that she and Beverly are going to get a drink,when their gone Beth told them to pretend to fall asleep when their getting ready to sleep,"But what if we fell asleep?" Kristoff asked,Beth answered:"I won't make you sleep. Your gonna see something.". After 5 mins Jay and Beverly came back<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo! Who was that person Beth was dreaming about? And why did Beth tell them to pretend to sleep?<br>**

**Beth:*blushing* OMG :O**

**Me: Bye! Goodnight/morning/afternoon/evening! Don't forget to review who he is,and why Beth told them to pretend to sleep. **


End file.
